Silence
by Backward-In-Heels
Summary: Natasha loved nothing better than silence. Clint lived in nothing but silence. The world around them was screaming, but they were silent. A short Clintasha one-shot about their silent conversations and how each Avenger witnesses it.


**I seem to have a habit of doing just one-shots. Hmmmm, maybe thats all I should do. Oh well!**

 **Just a little Clintasha fluff I needed to write down so I can continue to actually study for my exams.**

 **Marvel Owns Everything**

 **Review!**

 **:)**

* * *

Natasha loved nothing better than silence. Clint lived in nothing but silence. Sure, she could verbally communicate, and yes, he could wear his super duper strong Stark Hearing Aids, but what was the point of it? They could communicate just fine without saying a single word. The world around them was screaming, but they were silent.

Steve

Steve saw it first. Not many would have noticed such small glances, but Steve did. They were the only three up and in the kitchen, sitting in silence enjoying their coffee. Natasha was looking intensely at Clint, her face stony, only to be given away by her twinkling eyes. Clint looked utterly confused at her mixed signals, not sure if she were mad at him or incredibly happy. His head ever so slightly tilted to the side, indicating that he still didn't understand. Natasha rolled her eyes as she gently grabbed his calloused hand and placed it over her flat stomach. Steve could practically see her counting back from three in her brain, knowing it would take Clint a few seconds to comprehend it. Clint's jaw dropped open before his faced morphed into an ear-to-ear smile. The words were never spoken aloud between the two assassins, but in their silence, Steve heard every word, _I'm pregnant._

Bruce

Bruce first noticed their secret language when Natasha was first pregnant. They were in the lab running some test when she all the sudden was hit with a bout of morning sickness. In a flash, Clint was behind her, holding her hair and steadying her while she emptied the contents of her stomach. When she was finished, she just stumbled back into Clint's open and waiting arms, never asking whether he would be there, just knowing that he would be. He slid down to the floor, holding on to her as she settled in his lap. He had one arm wrapped around her small frame and another placed protectively on her stomach. His thumb was rubbing small circles in her arm, saying, _its ok, I'm here for you._ Natasha didn't say a thing, but snuggled her head against his chest and let out a quiet sigh, _thank you, I love you._

Tony

Unlike the doctor and the super soldier, Tony wasn't so quick to pick up on their silent communication. He always suspected that the two super spies could talk without ever saying a word, but he had never noticed it in person. It wasn't until a few months into her pregnancy, when he had been drug out by Pepper to help Clint and Natasha shop for baby items, that he saw it. He had been griping all day about how unfair it was that he had to shop for baby clothes for _their_ baby, until he saw them standing a little distance off looking at bibs. Clint had his arm wrapped around Natasha, his hand protectively on her now growing baby bump. He saw Clint chuckle lightly under his breathe. Tony's curiosity piqued; could Red actually do something to make someone laugh. Moving a little closer, he could see Natasha clutching a tiny little bib that read, My Daddy is a Superhero. All the sudden, Tony realized just how much those two really loved each other; they were practically having an entire conversation with just their eyes. He also realized something else. Turing promptly away from the scene in front of him, Tony went and found Pepper over by the baby bottles.

"I want one," Tony said

Pepper didn't even look back at him, but said,

"Honestly Tony, don't you think you're too old for a baby bottle."

"Not that Pep, I mean a baby." It took a few seconds for her to comprehend what Tony just said. Turing to face him, she chose her next words carefully.

"Are you serious?" Pepper said in complete shock. Tony stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, whispering into her ear,

" _I'm very serious."_

Thor

Thor was the last of the Avengers to pick up on it. They were having their monthly team dinner when Pepper asked Natasha how her sonogram went that day. Natasha smiled and said everything was great according to the doctor, before turning her attention back to Clint. She lifted a single eyebrow before her other eyebrow shot up. Clint's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Thor was very confused at their little exchange, not sure why Natasha raising her eyes brows would make Clint happy. Oh well, Midgardian's were very odd creatures indeed. When dinner was over and each person was engaged in small talk except for Thor, he went back to watching the resident assassins. Clint shot Natasha a questioning look followed by puppy dog eyes. Thor could see Natasha rolling her eyes, a small smirk forming on the corner of her lips. It was so small, that most would have missed it, but Natasha gave the smallest nod of her head. All the sudden, Clint stood up, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make," Clint said with a huge grin, "Today, Tasha found our that we're having twins." The room fairly erupted into applause and congratulations from all the Avengers and their significant others. Thor however chuckled to himself as realization dawned on him. _So that's what they were talking about._

* * *

 **Whelp, that's it. Now I really need to study.**

 **Review because we all know that will really help me ace my exams ;)**


End file.
